The Adventures of Chisara and Kaos
by Kaos and Chisara
Summary: This is one really randomly insane fanfic! We become anime characters and torture the anime world! Ha ha ha! You should read this if you like pointless, random, and insane anime fanfics. Come on, you know you wanna read it! There will be lots of character
1. This Chapter has No Name

Disclaimer:  
  
Kaos: We do not own anything in this story! Except ourselves! We don't own any of the Random anime characters! Can I stop yelling now?!  
  
Chisara: You're not yelling, you're typing.  
  
Kaos: Do you see the exclamation points after all my sentences?! That means I'm yelling! Can I stop now?!  
  
Chisara: Okay..let's start the story now..  
  
Adventures of Chisara and Kaos  
  
Chapter one: This chapter has no name  
  
Chisara: Sozo ijo no mono dehshta.  
  
Kaos: I can't understand Chisara when she talks in Japanese.  
  
Chisara: Ha ha! Kaos can't spell can't.  
  
Kaos: Stop talking in Japanese! I can't understand you!!!! Stop! Noooooooo! That's it! Time to die Chisara!  
  
Chisara: Kaos..what are you doing...Stop! Get away from me Kaos..  
  
Kaos: *pushes Chisara off a cliff* hahahahaha  
  
Chisara: *hits trampoline at bottom and jumps back up* Ta da!  
  
Kaos: Damn! You're still alive! What do I have to do to kill you!  
  
Chisara: *disappears*  
  
************************************************  
  
Kaos: Chisara! Where are you? I know you're still aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!   
  
Chisara: I can't tell you, you'll kill me again!   
  
Kaos: Just shut up and tell me where you are! I promise I won't kill you any more! I'm really sorry... *crosses fingers behind back*   
  
Chisara: Okay! *pops out of hiding spot*   
  
Kaos: Hahahahaha! You fell for it! *pulls out knife*   
  
Chisara: Yikes! *ducks underneath flying knife* What did I ever do to you?   
  
Kaos: *thinks hard* um...hold on, I'll figure it out...   
  
Kaos: *two hours later* I remember! You said I can't spell can't! *crickets chirp* Chisara? Damn it! She got away again!  
  
********************************  
  
Kaos: Lalalalala! This is fun! Where am I?  
  
Kurama: You're not allowed to be here. It's strictly anime characters only. You are a real person, you have to be animated.  
  
Kaos: *magically transforms to animated character* Is that better?  
  
Piccolo: No, you're not an anime character.  
  
Kaos: Fine. *magically turns into anime character* How's this?  
  
Kagome: Someone get this crazy kid outta here!  
  
Hiei: What do you want me to do about her? She's an anime character. *grumbles*  
  
Kaos: Ha ha! You guys all lost! Man, I should tell Chisara about this place.  
  
A/N: And that is chapter one! This is under Miscellaneous Anime because that's what it is! Miscellaneous anime characters! Kaos: By the way Chisara, why aren't you here! You left me! Oh wait, you had to go to class. Never mind.. 


	2. We actually have a plot now!

Chisara: Yeah!! I'm so happy!! I got the October Shonen Jump!!! The stupid boy finally returned it!!  
  
Kaos: I can't believe you're that happy because you got a book.  
  
Chisara: *nuzzling book*  
  
Kaos: Okay, sense she's obviously not going to do it; I'll have to do the disclaimer, again. WE OWN NOTHING!! We own us, and that's all. If you want to sue us you better have a high patience level, because we're all your going to get.  
  
Chisara: *still nuzzling and softly humming*  
  
Kaos: *hits Chisara over the head and grabs the book* Geeze, get over it. Um...do you think I could borrow this when you're done?  
  
Chisara: *growls* Give me back my book!!!!  
  
Kaos: And we're on with the story!!  
  
Adventures of Chisara and Kaos  
  
Chapter Two: We actually have a plot now  
  
============  
  
Chisara: *bangs on random door* Doors should not be locked!!! *door falls open and she falls through* Okay, now I'm in, but, where am I in?  
  
Kaos: Hey, Chisara!! It's me, Kaos, only in Anime form.  
  
Chisara: Oh yeah? Prove it.  
  
Kaos: Fine. *lights Chisara's hair on fire*  
  
Chisara: Eep! Okay okay, I belive you. Wow, so we can transform into Anime characters?  
  
Kaos: Yep.  
  
Chisara: *changes into Anime character* Cool!  
  
Yao: What? Another one? I thought we locked the door.  
  
Trunks: They're going to overrun our world.  
  
Kurama: Hey guys, did you know that the door to our world is swinging open and shut?  
  
Chisara: Ku-ku-kurama...  
  
Kurama: Um...do I know you?  
  
Chisara: KURAMA!!!! *glomps Kurama* Oh, I love you soooo much!! I'm never going to let you go and then we're going to be together forever and I can always see your beautiful face and hear your soothing voice that sounds like rain.  
  
Kurama: Some-one...help!  
  
Kaos: Well, I did promise to kill her but... *looks at Kurama's turning blue face* I can wait.  
  
Chisara: And I promise to never get tired of you. I'll love you til the end of time. I never break promises. *clings tighter*  
  
*two hours after Chisara seizes Kurama*   
  
Kaos: Um, Chisara, I think it's time to let go.  
  
Chisara: La la la la la! I've got Kurama!  
  
Kaos: Chisara, I demand that you let go of Kurama. *pulls Chisara away from Kurama*  
  
Chisara: Nooooooo! I'll never let him go! *squeezes Kurama tighter*   
  
Kurama: Can't...breathe...suffocating...crazy...girl *faints, due to lack of oxygen*  
  
Hiei: Ahhhhhhhhh! You killed Kurama! Murderer!   
  
Chisars: Oops.  
  
Kaos: *laughing head off on the floor*   
  
Vegeta: Man, and I thought I was evil, she kills people and laughs about it...oh wait, so do I...   
  
Kaos: Speaking of killing, I have to kill Chisara! I almost forgot!   
  
Hiei: Let's kill both of them! They're ANIME BOUNTY HUNTERS! *music starts playing in background, close up on our faces*  
  
Kaos and Chisara: *running*  
  
Kaos: This is all your fault!!  
  
Chisara: I killed Kurama!!! *looks back at Kurama whom she had tied to a  
  
rope and was draging along*  
  
Kaos: would you let go of him? He's slowing us down!  
  
Chisara: *horrified* I would never let go of my beloved Kurama!  
  
Kaos: Look! There's a hiding space! *shoves Chisara and self into hall  
  
dugout*  
  
*millions of anime characters glowing or waving really bigs swords around  
  
run by*  
  
Kaos: Good, now that that's out of the way for the moment... *pulls out  
  
knife from hammerspace* Time to Die Chisara!!!  
  
Chisara: umm...*points behind Kaos* Look it's Beastboy!!  
  
Kaos: *turns* Where!?!?!!?  
  
Chisara: *runs* ************************************************* A/N: Sorry we had the problem with the paragraph in the middle. It's fixed now. 


	3. And the Insanity Continues

Disclaimer:  
  
Kaos: Of course I own everything.  
  
Chisara: Hey, don't I get to own something?  
  
Kaos: No. I own everything. Including you.  
  
Chapter 3: And the Insanity Continues  
  
Kaos: Man! I can't believe I fell for that one AGAIN! And I had Chisara in the palm of my hand! *hears stampede of millions of anime characters coming back* Uh-oh! *dives for cover*   
  
Hiei: Where ARE they? They can't just disappear! And they couldn't be that fast with dead Kurama!   
  
Trunks: Um, they could disappear, they have magical powers, remember?   
  
Hiei: Stupid Trunks. Why'd you have to point that out? Looks like they're loose!   
  
Relena (from Gundam Wing): You mean we're going to be killed by two psychotic anime cartoon killers! Heero protect me!   
  
Heero: Get away from me skank.   
  
Duo: Ha ha! Heero just called you a skank!  
  
Relena: *runs away crying*   
  
Kaos: *stands up and claps* Finally! Someone got rid of her! *switches to British accent* Jolly good show, Old Boy!   
  
Trowa: Hey isn't that one of the anime bounty hunters?   
  
Kaos: Oh my God! It's Trowa! *drools*   
  
*Chisara comes back with Kurama still tied to a string*   
  
Chisara: Kaos! Hello! Aren't you going to kill me?   
  
Kaos: Not now! Can't you see I'm busy drooling over Trowa! *goes back to drooling over Trowa*   
  
Chisara: And she says I'm bad  
  
*********************************  
  
Chisara: *waves hand in front of Kaos' face* um...Kaos?  
  
Kaos: Just a moment, I'm enjoying staring at Trowa for the time being.  
  
Trowa: You know it's rude to stare. *pulls out extreemly oversized gun*  
  
DIE!! *gun clicks* Damn, where'd all my amo go?  
  
Rowen: I think you used it up when you got angry at that fly over there.  
  
*points to wall with hole in it*  
  
Kaos: Ha ha! You can't kill me!  
  
Trowa: *throws gun at Kaos*  
  
Kaos: *ducks*  
  
Chisara: *gets hit* owwww...  
  
Kaos: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Trowa: well, I got one, not the one I was aiming for though.  
  
Chisara: *British accent* I'm not dead yet.  
  
Ryoko: Did she just turn British?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kaos: *with Australian accent* Don't worry she does that a lot.   
  
Kento: Dude, that is so cool! They have multiple personalities!   
  
Kaos: I'm in heaven! I'm surrounded by a whole bunch of really hot anime men!   
  
Kento: You think I'm hot?   
  
Kaos: Everyone except you. Especially Rowen and Trowa. Grr grr!   
  
Chisara: *suddenly wakes up* Hey! I like Rowen to you know!   
  
Kaos: Too bad! He's mine!   
  
Chisara: But you have Trowa, and Kurama's dead!   
  
Kaos: They like me better. DIE CHISARA! *pulls out bazooka and points it at Chisara's head*   
  
*Kurama magically comes back to life*   
  
Kurama: No! Chisara! *dives in front of bazooka. head is blown off*   
  
Kaos: Uh oh... 0.o   
  
Chisara: You killed Kurama! You bitch! *turns into monster of rage thingy*   
  
Kaos: Um...bye! *runs like mad in the opposite direction*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/N: Ha ha! I killed Kurama! Again..  
  
By the way, HURRY UP WITH THE OCTOBER SHONEN JUMP CHISARA! 


	4. The Holographic Forest that Magically Ap...

Disclaimer:  
  
Chisara: We own nothing. Apparently I don't even own myself right now. Can you at least take these chains off me?  
  
Kaos: Shut up and maybe I will..if I feel like it. *evil laughter*  
  
Chapter Four: The Holographic Forest that Magically Appeared  
  
Chisara: *runs into a forest* um...why is there a forest in here? Oh well.  
  
COME OUT HERE KAOS!!! I'm going to kill you for killing Kurama!! even  
  
though techinically I killed him first and then he came back to life and  
  
then you killed him...but that's not the point!  
  
Kaos: *laughing*  
  
Chisara: grr... *shoots fire blast at random tree*  
  
Kaos: eep *falls out of tree* um...Hi Chisara!  
  
Chisara: You think that you can just get away with that? You killed my one  
  
true love!! He was even warming up to me!! He tried to save me from you!!  
  
And, you killed him in a way so I can't have him as my little toy to drag  
  
around!!!  
  
Chisara: Now, time to die!!  
  
Rune: Look! They have entered the Holographic Forest!!!  
  
Kaos: The what now?  
  
*random anime characters run at Kaos and Chisara with torchs and pitchforks*  
  
Chisara: This isn't over Kaos, trust my word as you will die! *runs off*  
  
Kaos: *looks at retreating form of Chisara and the incoming anime mob*  
  
Damn. *runs off*  
  
******************************************  
  
Kaos: *still running from mob of anime chars* Stupid Chisara! This is all your fault! Grrrrrrrrrrrr!   
  
*two random anime chars, who just happen to be Hiei and...who else? Rowen! Yay! Jump out of bushes*   
  
Kaos: Ahhhhhh!   
  
Hiei: You killed Kurama! you must die!   
  
Kaos: Um...sorry?   
  
Rowen: Yeah, you better be sorry! You killed him.   
  
Hiei: *bursts into tears* she killed him!   
  
Rowen: everything's okay Hiei. We'll get revenge. *pets Hiei*   
  
Hiei: Let's just kill her and get it over with!   
  
Chisara: *pops out of nowhere* No way! I get to kill her!   
  
Hiei: No me!   
  
Chisara: Me!   
  
Hiei: Me!   
  
Kaos: Or how about I kidnap Rowen and run away with him?   
  
Chisara: Me! Hey, wait a second...   
  
Hiei: Me! Ahhhh! She kidnapped Rowen and ran away!   
  
Chisara: Nooooooooooooo! Rowen was my second choice! Stop stealing my men!   
  
Hiei: Who are you talking to? She ran away, remember?   
  
Chisara: Shut up! *punches him in the face and knocks him out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chisara: Grrr... Damn that Kaos!!! First she kills Kurama, then she goes  
  
and takes my second in line bish, Rowen. I'm running out of Bishes!!!  
  
Sano: Um... I'm still here Chisara.  
  
Chisara: Good on you Sano-chan, I still prefer those two over you. But I  
  
still love you.  
  
Sano: *walks away, mumbling* stupid girl, wanting what's already gone.  
  
There's still a perfectly good bishonen right here, but... noooo.  
  
Chisara: Okay, now how do I kill Kaos without killing Rowen in the process?  
  
Hmmm...well, I could find some way to kill Kaos and put Rowen in great pain  
  
at the same time. That way I would kill two birds with one stone. Wait,  
  
why would I want to kill birds anyway? And even if I did, how could you  
  
kill two with only one stone? Would it bounce off of one of their heads and  
  
hit the other one? THIS ISN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!!!  
  
Ranma: It's a figure of speech, get over it!  
  
Chisara: Fine, wait, I had a point in there somewhere. Oh, yes. How  
  
should I go about killing Kaos?  
  
Hiei: *wakes up* you don't, I do.  
  
Chisara: How are you up already? I hit you hard!  
  
Hiei: Demon healing abilities. Now, stand aside and let me kill the fox's  
  
murderer!  
  
Chisara: Well, you can't. He was MY fox. Therefore, I shall be the one to  
  
avenge his death!  
  
Hiei: You were the one who killed him first!  
  
Chisara: Only temperaroly.  
  
Hiei: Besides, while I go kill her, you can go work on your spelling.  
  
Chisara: growl *takes out guitar and hits Hiei over the head over and over  
  
until he is knocked out again* Spell that!!  
  
Haruko: Can I have my guitar back now?  
  
Chisara: Oh, yeah, sure. *hands over guitar*  
  
Haruko: Thanks *leaves*  
  
Chisara: Now, how will I find Kaos in order to kill her? Oh, I know!! I'll  
  
use the tracking device that always seems to show up in the most convenant  
  
places in all the movies and tv shows! *pulls out tracking device* There  
  
you are!!  
  
**************************************  
  
Rowen: Um, where are we going?   
  
Kaos: I dunno. Oh wait, yeah I do. We're going to a secret place where I can find weapons to kill Chisara.   
  
Rowen: I thought you guys were friends......   
  
Kaos: We are.   
  
Rowen: THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Kaos: It's fun, and it's good fanfic material.   
  
Rowen: 0.o   
  
Kaos: here we are! Kaos' secret weapon storage place! *straps on machine gun, sword, bullets, and grabs a flamethrower* Heh heh! You're going down Chisara!   
  
Rowen: Hold the phones! You're an anime character and you don't have some kind of special power?   
  
Kaos: Of course I do! What is wrong with you?   
  
Rowen: Then why do you need all those weapons?   
  
Kaos: Because, it's more fun this way. My special power is the secret weapon. Now let's go roast some Chisara! *test flame thrower* Perfect.   
  
Rowen: What's your special power?   
  
Kaos: It's called a secret weapon for a reason.   
  
Rowen: Why me?   
  
Kaos: Because you're a super hot anime character.   
  
Rowen: Thanks......I guess......   
  
*beep beep beep*   
  
Kaos: What the? Noooooo! She put a tracking device on me! How am I supposed to kill her? My element of surprise has been eliminated! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!   
  
Rowen: Why don't you just destroy it?   
  
Kaos: *sweatdrop* Oh yeah, I can do that...... 


	5. Skittles

Disclaimer: Chisara: Guess what!!! Slavery is illegal now so these chains mean nothing!! *chains disappear* Kaos: Fine. Then I guess this means nothing too. *hits Chisara over the head with a giant box full of Shonen Jump*  
  
Chapter 5: Skittles  
  
Chisara: Hmm...well, if I go here, then I could...  
  
*Suddenly the computer tracking device in her hands blows up*  
  
Computer voice: You tracker has been destroyed. Thank you and have a nice  
  
day.  
  
Chisara: Damn, I had a solitare game saved on that.  
  
Hiei: See, you'll never find her, why don't you just stand aside and let  
  
the pro show you how it's done.  
  
Chisara: Will you stop waking up!! And if I'm such a bad tracker, than how  
  
come you followed me here?  
  
Hiei: I didn't follow you, you just happened to be taking the shortest path.  
  
Chisara: I am? I mean, of course I am. It's the easiest way.  
  
Hiei: See!! See!! You have absolutly no clue what you are doing!  
  
Chisara: I never have a clue what I'm doing. That's how I work. And you  
  
know you can't get rid of me, so why don't you just guide me through this  
  
place?  
  
Hiei: Why would I do that?  
  
Chisara: Because I'll give you some sweet snow afterwards.  
  
Hiei: *twiching* Sweet...Snow?  
  
Chisara: *grinning* Ah ha, chocolate with sprinkles.  
  
Hiei: NO FAIR!! YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS!! well, fine. If I'm gonna have to  
  
be with you for the remainder of this trip I'm gonna make it as short as  
  
possible.  
  
Chisara: Yeah!!! Let's march!! *singing* The ant's go marching one by-  
  
Hiei: NO SINGING!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Kaos: He he! I destroyed the tracker. Now, let's go get Chisara.   
  
Rowen: Why do I have to come?   
  
Kaos: Because I said, and because Chisara has her little anime pal, so you're mine. It evens out the teams. You take Hiei, I take Chisara.   
  
Rowen: But I don't wanna kill Hiei!   
  
Kaos: Well you better start wanting to. Here. *hands Rowen a sword then starts off through the woods*   
  
Rowen: Great, I'm being ordered to kill my friend by a raving maniac. What are you doing?   
  
Kaos: *painting camoflauge on face and putting on camoflauge bandana* This is war. Come here, you need to be camoflauged too.   
  
Rowen: No thanks...I'm good.   
  
Kaos: Get.Over. Here. NOW!   
  
Rowen: Yikes! *takes off into trees*   
  
Kaos: Get back here you little...something!   
  
Rowen: Little something? What the--*crashes into tree*--Ow!   
  
Kaos: Ha ha! I've got you now little Rowen.   
  
Rowen: Don't look at me like that...it reminds me of Lady Kayura.   
  
Kaos: Sorry. Now, *pulls out face paint* let's get started.   
  
*half an hour later*   
  
Kaos: There we go! Now they'll never be able to see us. *steps back to look at Rowen* Ehhhh...I think I got a little carried away...he he...   
  
Rowen: *runs over to stream and looks at self* Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Y--you you painted my hair!!! What is wrong with you???? You didn't paint your hair!!   
  
Kaos: My hair's brown. Yours is blue. See what I'm getting at?   
  
Rowen: *pulls out sword* Die bitch!   
  
Kaos: Rude! *pulls out bazooka*   
  
Rowen: Eep! Sorry! I'm sorry!   
  
Kaos: Good. Now let's go. *skips into forest humming white reflection* ****************** Chisara: *eating Skittles*  
  
Hiei: Where did you get those?  
  
Chisara: My pocket.  
  
Hiei: Why are you eating them?  
  
Chisara: Well, it's come to my attention that we haven't eaten anything sense we got here, and I can't go that long without food. Besides *shrugs* I like Skittles.  
  
Hiei: *pause* Can I have some?  
  
Chisara: Hey, you just asked me for something!! You never ask anyone for anything!!  
  
Hiei: I could just steal them from you.  
  
Chisara: True. *pause* Okay. *pours some into Hiei's hand*  
  
Hiei: *quietly eating*  
  
Chisara: So...how are you at road games.  
  
Hiei: Don't you usually play those in a car?  
  
Chisara: yeah, but we're on a road, aren't we?  
  
Hiei: I'm not playing one of those stupid ningen games that you use to ammuse yourself.  
  
Chisara: Then at least talk to me.  
  
Hiei: I am talking to you.  
  
Chisara: I mean really talk, your only talking when I ask you questions or you want something.  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Chisara: So...that's no fun!!! We've been walking for a really long time, we haven't seen Kaos or Rowen yet, and I'm getting bored!!  
  
Hiei: Good for you, I still don't see how this conserens me.  
  
Chisara: You little ... eep!! *trips over green paint can and gets covered* Oh man, that's gonna stain.  
  
Hiei: I think we found a clue.  
  
Chisara: No shit Sherlock.  
  
Hiei: I think you hit your head. My name is Hiei, not Sherlock.  
  
Chisara: It's an expression.  
  
Hiei: Well expressions are confusing. Why can't you people ever say what you mean?  
  
Chisara: You gonna sit there and rant all day or are you gonna help me get this paint off of me?  
  
Hiei: What do you want me to do? There's no water for miles, do you want me to burn it off you?  
  
Chisara: Sure.  
  
Hiei: *grabs Chisara's arm and starts to sizzle*  
  
Chisara: Ow!!!!! owie owie owie!!!!! That burns you moron!!  
  
Hiei: Well duh!! Let's just go.  
  
Chisara: But I'm green.  
  
Hiei: Yes you are. 


	6. Fish!

Disclaimer:  
  
Kaos: Fish!!  
  
Chisara: What are you talking about?  
  
Kaos: That's my language for 'We don't own anything but us.'  
  
Chisara: Oh...that's nice.  
  
AoCaK  
  
Chapter 6: Fish  
  
Chisara: I don't want to be green anymore.  
  
Hiei: Then pour a different color on yourself. How about red? Tehehe, the color of blood.  
  
Chisara: *gives deranged look* Okay. *dumps red paint on self* How's that?  
  
Hiei is to busy daydreaming about killing things to listen.  
  
Rowen falls out of tree. Kaos falls on top.  
  
Chisara: hey Kaos is back! Yatta!(yay)  
  
Kaos: why are you red?  
  
Chisara: it reminds me of Kurama...WAHHHH!!!!I want Kurama back!!!!!  
  
Kaos: Let's bring him back with a human sacrifice! *evil grin* How about Kuwabara?!?!?!?!?  
  
Chisara: He he he..Hiei! Go get Kuwabaka!  
  
Rowen: Kuwabaka? Isn't his name Kuwabara?  
  
Kaos: Shut up. No one gave you permission to speak.  
  
*Ryu magically appears in a puff of blue smoke*  
  
Ryu: Ta da! I'm here!  
  
Hiei: Who are you?  
  
Ryu: I'm myself of course  
  
Rowen: Well who the hell is that?  
  
Chisara: It's Ryu, stupid. Now go and sit in the corner until we call you again. You could at least be quiet like Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *still daydreaming about killing*  
  
Kaos: I think he's possessed or something.. *waves hand in front of Hiei's face* Hello? He's ignoring me!  
  
Ryu: you should hurt him then.  
  
Kaos: Okay! *smiles happily and pulls out flamethrower* Wait..do I really wanna do that?  
  
Chisara: YES!! KILL HIM SO I DON'T HAVE TO GIVE HIM THE SWEET SNOW I PROMISED!!!  
  
Kaos: Hiei can be the human sacrifice for bringing Kurama back!  
  
Ryu: awwwwww don't kill him he is cool...I think..  
  
Chisara: Well.I could spare him but..I WANT MY KURAMA!!! I will kill someone, and he's here, if you don't want me to I could find a replacement that is the only one talking back about killing him.am I making my point.  
  
Ryu: huh? I thought I was your friend..where is Kuwabara?  
  
*Kuwabara walks into the 'crowd'*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey guys! What's going on?  
  
*everyone looks at him with evil smiles*  
  
Chisara: Okay, everyone get out their weapon of choice!! *pulls out guillotine*  
  
Kaos: Yay! Killing Kuwabara! Killing Kuwabara! *pulls out flamethrower* Hey! Maybe I'll get to use my SECRET power!!!  
  
Ryu: hehehehehe..*turns into a silver ice dragon*  
  
Chisara: Um.that's new.  
  
Ryu: shut up. I like dragons..I like cheese too.  
  
*magical lord of the sacrifice appears*  
  
MLotS: If you're going to sacrifice him you have to use a magical sword!  
  
Kaos: Who says? What if I wanna use my flamethrower?  
  
MLotS: You shut up.  
  
*Kaos mouth clamps shut and will not open*  
  
Chisara: Yatta!! I praise to you oh MLotS!!  
  
Kaos: Mmmmf! *attacks Chisara* Mmmmf!  
  
Ryu: *hits Kaos with tail* Hahaha I win.  
  
Chisara: This is great!! Kaos can't scream at me because she can't talk and Ryu will be my bodyguard against physical attacks!! Naner naner naner!!  
  
Ryu: ok...I guess.if I have to.  
  
Kaos: *gives Chisara the finger* Mmmmf!  
  
MLotS: Hello!!! I'm still here being all propheceic!!  
  
Ryu: Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think that is a real word.  
  
MLotS: Hey, I'm a Magical Lord so I can make up words so if you want to keep your mouth I would suggest being quiet so I can talk!!  
  
*Ryu nods furiously*  
  
Chisara: Hehe, it's really funny seeing a dragon nod furiously!!  
  
*Ryu then freezes Chisara's feet to the ground*  
  
Chisara: Eep!! Can't move!! Feet stuck to floor!!!  
  
Kaos: *rolls eyes and points to mouth* Mmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chisara: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Kaos: *tries to stick out tongue* *fails miserably*  
  
MLotS: Anyway..If you want to sacrifice the baka, you have to have a magical sword.  
  
Chisara: Well, were can we get a magical sword?  
  
MLotS: Finally, someone will get to the point.  
  
Kaos: MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFF! *looks up at MLotS with hands on hips*  
  
MLotS: Oh right..*snaps*  
  
Kaos: Thank you. What about Inuyasha's sword?  
  
MLotS: Won't work, it's to kill not to heal.  
  
Chisara: *raises hand* Oh oh!!!! Pick me!! Pick me!!  
  
MLotS: *annoyed* What?  
  
Chisara: What about Sesshomaru-sama's sword?  
  
Kaos: Sesshomaru! *heart in eyes*  
  
Chisara: -sama. *hits Kaos over head*  
  
Ryu: are your feet cold?  
  
Chisara: Yes, very......is there a point to that question?  
  
Ryu: Well I am an ice dragon..*breaks ice with tail*  
  
Chisara: Yatta Yatta!!! I'm free!!! *does a dance*  
  
Kaos: *disappears and then reappears with sword in hand*  
  
Ryu: Hey that was cool where'd you get that?  
  
*Sesshomaru glides in on his little pink cloud*  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey you human wench give that back!!!!!  
  
Kaos: What did you call me?!? Take it back now!!! *runs up and slaps Sesshomaru in the face*  
  
*Sesshomaru doesn't even flinch and just looks at her like she's an idiot*  
  
Kaos: Come on! I'm not that wimpy!!!!!! *pouts in corner*  
  
Chisara: Yes you are.hehehehe  
  
*Kaos slaps Chisara in the face*  
  
Chisara: *whimpers*  
  
Ryu: Stop fighting! *whaps Kaos on the head with her tail*  
  
Sesshomaru: ...Why am I here again?...O yeah, GIVE ME MY SWORD!!!!!  
  
Chisara: Um..where did Hiei and Rowen go? *turns around to see Hiei giving her a deranged look* *sweatdrops* Maybe we shouldn't have let him think about it that long.  
  
Kaos: Nope. Where's my bishie!?!?!?! Don't tell me you let him get away Chisara!!!! I had plans for him!!!! What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Sesshomaru: HEY!!! DON'T IGNORE I, SESSHOMARU!!!!  
  
*Inuyasha walks through the forest*  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru you Temme you left in the middle of our battle!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: It's not my fault they stole my sword!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at everyone strangely* who in the seven hells are you?  
  
Kaos: Hey look! It's Inuyasha! Hi! I'm Kaos! I stole the sword! Yay me!  
  
*Saiyou appears in a puff of white smoke*  
  
Saiyou: INUYASHA!?!?!?! WHERE!?!?!WHERE?!?!?!  
  
Chisara: Ohaiyou Saiyou!!  
  
Ryu: Hey that rhymes!  
  
*Chisara giggles insanely*  
  
Chisara: *snort* that was funny *snort*  
  
Kaos: Did you just snort????  
  
Chisara: *puts finger on chin innocently* Mebe...  
  
*Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at each other and raise eyebrows*  
  
*Saiyou runs up and hugs Inuyasha*  
  
*meanwhile Rowen is running away from Kaos*  
  
Kaos: *sees Rowen running* Hey! Come back! I thought we had something special!!!!!! Oh well. Sesshomaru's still here. Hehehehe *laughs evilly*  
  
Chisara: STOP SAYING THAT!!! IT'S SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!  
  
*Inuyasha and Saiyou are caught in a loving embrace*  
  
Kaos: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Ryu: Aaaaawwwww I feel left out....  
  
*Saiyou looks at Ryu with a smirk*  
  
Saiyou: Well I feel all warm and fuzzy inside...teeheehee  
  
Chisara: *eyes get watery* This is what I want. WHERE'S KURAMA!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kaos: Shut up already! I killed him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chisara: That's right...*glares over at Kaos angrily* You did!!!!!  
  
Kaos: Yep!! Yay me!!!! Why do I get pleasure out of killing Chisara's bishie? Oh well, who cares. As long as I have one of mine still.  
  
Chisara: grrrrrrr.You know very well that I am the ONLY one allowed to torture him.  
  
Kaos: I'll tell you what. I'll let you torture one of my bishies. One at the bottom of my four page list..  
  
Ryu: I think we should get back on track that I do..  
  
Kaos: Stop talking like Kenshin! *growls menacingly*  
  
Ryu: make me *grins evilly*  
  
Kaos: Excuse me, but I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO GRIN EVILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: Oh really?  
  
Kaos: Really really.  
  
Ryu: Really really really?  
  
Kaos: Really really really really  
  
Ryu: Really real-  
  
Inuyasha: Shut the hell up!!!!!  
  
Ryu: thanks  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kaos: Feh?  
  
Inuyasha: Keh!  
  
*Kaos does not understand*  
  
Saiyou: It's his little word *glares at Kaos* don't diss the little word.  
  
Ryu: I think that we should get back on track that I do!  
  
Kaos: Shut up already! *slaps Ryu*  
  
*meanwhile Inuyasha is looking confused*  
  
Inuyasha: what's a track?  
  
Ryu: Grrrrrrrrr...*glares at Kaos* Do you really want me to turn you into an ice cube?  
  
Kaos: Not really, but hit me with your tail again and I'll chop it off!!  
  
Ryu: hmmm I guess you are right about that....I'll do the same thing that I did to Chisara!!!!!!!!!! *freezes Kaos' feet to the ground*  
  
Kaos: Would you stop doing that already?!?!?  
  
Inuyasha: WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A TRACK IS?!?!?  
  
MLotS: It's the place we're going.  
  
Inuyasha: Who the hell are you?  
  
MLotS: I'm the Magical Lord of the Sacrifice. I've been here sense before you got here, I've just been ignored.  
  
Ryu: I'm sorry *gives a cute smile*  
  
Chisara: Hey!! I almost forgot!!! We have the magic sword now!! *grabs Sesshomaru's sword from Kaos who's trying to jump out of the ice*  
  
Kaos: Wait!! Give that back!! I'm going to be the one to kill him!!  
  
Chisara: Well tough luck, you're iced down at the moment.  
  
Kaos: *glares at Ryu*  
  
Ryu: Whut? I was only trying to protect my tail from you!  
  
Kaos: *continues to glare at Ryu*  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey, that's my sword!!!! That's what I came into this nonsense for!!! Give it back!!!  
  
Chisara: Just one moment, Sesshomaru-sama. I just need to get rid of some useless waste of flesh.  
  
*Kuwabara has been sitting staring at all that's been going on*  
  
Chisara: Now die Kuwabaka!!!!!! *slices with Tensseiga*  
  
Kuwabara: *gash quickly heals back* hey, what'd you do that for. I, Kuzama Kuwabara shall punish you!!!  
  
*Ryu starts laughing hysterically*  
  
Kaos: No!!! LET ME KICK HIM OR SOMETHING!!!! I'M HAVING THIS NEED TO HURT AND I CAN'T!!!!!!!  
  
MLotS: Oh, yeah, I forgot, it's the other way around. You have to use Inuyasha's sword..  
  
A/N: Wow, that was fun. Sorry for the long wait. I saved this on my account at school and forgot to mail it to myself. Hehe. 


	7. It's an Author Note! Yeah!

Hey guys!! Chisara here!! Well, finals are coming up so we probably aren't going to be updating soon. If we do, then that means that I lied and you can flame me all you want.  
  
Actually, please do, Kaos has this thing about flames, she finds them hilarious that people would get so worked up over something that's not real. I guess I don't really understand that sense I'm one of those people that gets worked up over stuff that's not real, but that's not the point!!  
  
Okay, what was I saying? Oh yeah, so we're not going to update soon, but I don't want to leave our many *cough*four*cough* fans completely bored throughout this time, so I thought that I would write you a poem. Then I realized that I can't write poems and chose to give you this songfile off of Fluffy.com written by SJS. It's called 'I Can Blow Up The World' to the tune of 'I Can Show You The World' and sung by Frieza:  
  
I can blow up the world Shining, shimmering, blasting, I like to make it explode And then watch the dust subside I'm the villain you all despise Planets are my plunder I like to put your world out of kilter, Run, but you can't hide! Thunderbolts I hurled! A new fantastic déjà vu No one to tell me no, or where to go, Cause I'll just send them screaming! My tail I whirled! A dazzling firebolt I just threw The noise I cannot hear Cos I don't have ears look at this whole new world I just blew... (look at this whole new world I just blew...up...) ten million shining lights a team of friezarians stealing I'm such a great celebrity I don't need no alibi! Thunderbolts I hurled! (I hear Z-warriors cries) My evolution level's three (That damned Vejita thinks he's better) I am a shooting star I've come so far Across the galaxy? A mere trifle for me... (My tail I whirled) I just love telling lies (I don't think Goku has a clue) (Every time I get better!) I'll chase him anywhere The pain I'll bear Let me blow up this whole world for you.... Thunder bolts I hurled (My tail I whirled) Yes, I can see... (The warriors- Z) A thrilling chase My beautiful face I love being me!   
  
Okay, there you go. Just a reminder, I didn't write this, and if you want to see more of this stuff and even more fun crap, go to . Read 'Big Buttocks".  
  
Okay, I'm done now. 


	8. Finally

Disclaimer:  
  
Chisara: Welcome to the long awaited for next chapter of AoCaK!!!  
  
Kaos: 'Bout time!  
  
Chisara: We don't own anything.  
  
Kaos: Wait, that's it?  
  
Chisara: Pretty much.  
  
Kaos: I don't even get to hit you?  
  
Chisara: I was hoping, yeah.  
  
Kaos: Oh. *throws stack of school computers on Chisara* Hope harder next time.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AoCaK  
  
Chapter 8: Finally  
  
Chisara: What?!?! You mean we went through all that to get Sesshomaru- sama's sword, and it was the WRONG one?!?!!?!  
  
MLotS: Basically, yes.  
  
Ryu: Well that sucks!  
  
Sesshomaru: I WANT MY SWORD!!!  
  
Chisara: *throws sword at Sesshomaru* It's here m'lord!  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, not another one.  
  
Chisara: 'nother what?  
  
Ryu: I think he means another fan girl..  
  
Chisara: Oh, that's nice. *looks at Sesshomaru* sorry, but I'm only for Kurama.  
  
Kaos: All this is very heart warming and all, but in case you haven't noticed, MY FEET ARE STILL FROZEN TO THE GROUND!!!!  
  
Ryu: *grins* hehehehehehehe *breaks ice with tail*  
  
Kaos: *growls* We need a fail-safe on that ice breath of yours.  
  
Ryu: Well now what?  
  
Chisara: Hmmmmm....*stares off in space*  
  
Kuwabara: I'm confused.  
  
Random person in back: KILL KUWABARA!!!  
  
Chisara: When did you get here?  
  
Random person: I'm not here, I am a figment of your imagination. *disappears* Kuwabara: All is not lost! I shall go seek out my beloved Yukina!!  
  
Hiei: *finally snaps out of it* What?!?! *draws katana* You shall not defile my sister with your touch!! *kills Kuwabara*  
  
Ryu: Wow that was fast!  
  
Chisara: Finally got something done. Hey, where's Kaos?  
  
Kaos: *trying to glomp Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: *jumping away*  
  
Ryu: Well at lest we know where Saiyou is..  
  
Saiyou: *hugging Inuyasha* Inuyasha, I have to tell you something.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
Saiyou: As much as I love you, I cannot stand in the way of true love.  
  
Inuyasha: You've got it all wrong!  
  
Saiyou: Go, be with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: She's just a friend!!!  
  
Saiyou: I SAID GO!!!  
  
Ryu: I would get going before she hurts you Inuyasha! Run Fast!  
  
Saiyou: I would never hurt Inuyasha! Chisara's the one who tortures her bishonen!  
  
Chisara: I resent that comment. Wait, no I don't.  
  
Inuyasha: *runs*  
  
Ryu: Maybe we should let Sesshomaru go too...*doges Kaos' kick*  
  
Kaos: Don't even consider it or I'll hunt down Link and kill him too!!!  
  
Ryu: *Gasp* Noooooooooooooooo! I shall not let you hurt Link! That I won't!  
  
Kaos: I thought we were over the Kenshin speak.  
  
Ryu: Nope  
  
Chisara: Wait, Kuwabara's dead already. That was our sacrifice!! I still have no Kurama!!!!  
  
Ryu: Hey I found something shiny! *holds up shikon jewel*  
  
Saiyou: Hey!! That's mine!! I saw it first!!  
  
Chisara: NOOO!! It's my shiney!!! You're a liar and a thief!! Stupid Fat Hobbit!!!  
  
Saiyou: I'm not fat.  
  
Ryu: * flies up into sky* hahahahah! Its all mine!  
  
Kaos: *working on tying up Sesshomaru* Isn't that the Shikon jewel? I bet Inuyasha dropped it while he was running!  
  
Chisara: *shrugs* it's SHI-NEY!! Repeat after me, "Shiiiiiiney!!"  
  
Ryu: If it is the shikon jewel then we can wish Kurama back with it right?  
  
Chisara: *jumps for joy* KURAMA!!! *sings* Youko Kurama!! Was a very-  
  
MLotS: Please, no singing.  
  
Chisara: *pouts*  
  
Ryu: Well..what are we waiting for lets wish back Kurama!  
  
Chisara: Hiei!! You have to come and wish Kurama back!  
  
Hiei: Sweet snow first.  
  
Chisara: But...  
  
Hiei: Sweet - Snow! Now!!  
  
Chisara: Fine!! *reaches into pocket and pulls out ice cream*  
  
Hiei: Why do your pockets seem to have everything?  
  
Chisara: Hammer space. NOW WISH!!!  
  
Ryu: I like hammer space! And Cheese!  
  
Chisara: WISH!!!!!  
  
Naraku: *walks up* Give me the Shikon jewel! Or I shall send my insects on you!  
  
Chisara, Ryu, and Saiyou: Aku, Naraku, ku ku ku!!  
  
Kaos: Hey, you're pretty cute!  
  
Naraku: um..  
  
Ryu: Kaos! Go get Naraku!  
  
Kaos: Now you're talking!! *jumps on Naraku*  
  
Ryu: Sesshomaru! Run as fast as you can while you still have a chance of escape!  
  
Kaos: NOOOOOO! *puts arms around both Naraku and Sesshomaru*  
  
Saiyou: Kaos, you can only have one at a time.  
  
Kaos: NEVER!!!  
  
Ryu: At least let Sesshomaru go! And then you can have Naraku! Or something.  
  
Kaos: *growls* Are you listening? I said NO!!  
  
Chisara: *happily* Guys, I know that this is a discussion that we really need to have but.*screaming* I NEED MY KURAMA!!!! NOW!!!  
  
Ryu: Hiei! Finish eating your "sweet snow" now and wish for Kurama!  
  
Hiei: I actually finished already.  
  
Ryu: Oh..well then what are you waiting for?  
  
Hiei: *points to a hyperventilating Chisara* Her to snap.  
  
Ryu: I think she already did a long time ago.  
  
Hiei: What do you know? You've only been here for 2 chapters!  
  
Ryu: I know her at school! I think I would know!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kaos: Just wish you.  
  
Ryu: Butt munch?  
  
Kaos: Sure, why not?  
  
Hiei: *snarls* Fine. *grabs jewel* I wish Kurama back from the dead.  
  
Kurama: *poof, there he is* What just happened here?  
  
Chisara: Kurama? *glomps Kurama* Oh, I missed you so much!!!  
  
Kurama: *glares at Hiei* You brought be back for this?  
  
Hiei: *shrugs*  
  
Kaos: *after duct taping Naraku and Sesshomaru's feet to the floor so they can't run* *sneaks up with her flame-thrower*  
  
Chisara: *mallets Kaos* Not this time!! No killing Kurama!!  
  
Kaos: Ow! *slaps Chisara*  
  
Kurama: Hey, don't do that!  
  
Chisara: *beams*  
  
Kurama: It's no wonder she's so screwed up.  
  
Chisara: I'll forgive you for that comment.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	9. Even More People Show Up

Disclaimer:  
  
Saiyou: Hey, we're invading the disclaimer!  
  
Ryu: mwahahahahaahahaha!!!!*cough cough*  
  
Kaos: NO! OUR DISCLAIMER!!!!!DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Saiyou and Ryu: *laughing hystericly*  
  
Kaos: DIE!!!!!*pulls out flamethrower*  
  
Saiyou and Ryu: *running away laughing*  
  
Chisara: You banished them!!  
  
Kaos: Yeah...so?  
  
Chisara: *growls* They need to be in the next chapter.  
  
Kaos: You mean the chapter in which we own all and shall rule the world?  
  
Chisara: How much sugar did you have this morning?  
  
Kaos: Just the usual three cups.Why?  
  
Chisara: Nevermind...*sighs* o and Kaos?  
  
Kaos: Yes?  
  
Chisara: I was talking about the chapter that we DON'T own.excpt for ourselves..AND I OWN KURAMA!!!!!WAH!!!!!!  
  
Kaos: NO!I own everything!!!!DIE!!!!!* Pushes Chisara off a cliff*  
  
Chisara: *plunging to death at bottom of cliff* *screeming* I'd argue, but our disclaimer's long enough already!!  
  
Kaos: Haha, I win!  
  
=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=  
  
AoCaK  
  
(the real) Chapter 8: even more people show up  
  
Chisara: *now content that Kurama is back, notices something very important* Your scales...*point to Ryu's scales* are....SHINEY!!!!!!!*lunges at Ryu*  
  
Ryu: O lord.*tries to fly away*  
  
Chisara: NO! must get the shiney thing!!!!!  
  
Kurama: ROSE WHIP!! *uses rose whip to hold Ryu down* If I have to be with her, so do you!!  
  
Ryu: NO!!!*turns back into human form*  
  
Chisara:.where'd the shiney go!?!?!*mumbles* stupid fat hobit!!!  
  
Saiyou: Stop calling me fat!  
  
Kaos: She wasn't talking to you idiot!!!!!*hits Saiyou with hammer*  
  
Chisara: *sob* shiney..gone..  
  
Kaos: Wait!! I have shiney *pulls out shiney purple/pink notebook*  
  
Chisara: Yay! I want shiney!!!!!*tackles Kaos*  
  
Kaos: *hits Chisara* HAHA my shiney book!!!  
  
Chisara: NO!!!!!  
  
Kaos:.where did Sesshomaru and Naraku go?  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku: *still ducktaped to floor grumbling profanities to each other*  
  
Saiyou:hmmm.speaking of shiney things and Sesshomaru, don't you think Inuyasha will be wanting the shikon jewel back yet?  
  
Kaos: don't care  
  
Ryu: erm.  
  
Kaos:*glomping Sesshomaru and Naraku*  
  
Saiyou:*dreaming of Inuyasha*  
  
Chisara: *still looking for shiney thing as Kurama chases after her*  
  
Ryu:*snifles* I want my bishie here!  
  
Link:*poof there he is*  
  
Ryu: *eyes bulge* how did that happen  
  
Saiyou: the power of love must have transported him here when you thought of him.  
  
Chisara: FLUUUU*gag*UUUFFFF!!  
  
Kaos: It burns us! *hisses*  
  
Link:*sweatdrops* what the heck is going on?  
  
Saiyou: *ignoring Link* hmm, maybe that's how I can get Inuyasha here!*thinks of Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:*poof there he is*.where in the seven hells am I?!  
  
Saiyou: nevermind that, heres the shikon jewel!  
  
Hiei:*double take* how'd you get that back?  
  
Saiyou: SHUT UP IM TALKING TO INUYASHA!!  
  
Inuyasha:erm.thanks...this actually belongs to Kagome though  
  
Kagome:*poof there she is*  
  
Chisara: I like how this poof thing works. Hold on *thinks hard*  
  
Lots of Shiney Things: *poof there they are*  
  
Chisara:YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Kaos:*pondering*  
  
Saiyou:*watching Inuasha and Kagome*  
  
Ryu:*glomping Link*  
  
Chisara:*dragging Kurama into the pile of shiney things with her*  
  
Kaos:*thinking*.*thinking not working*  
  
Operator:*beep beep beep* we're sorry, but the command you ordered is unable to function, please hang up and try again*  
  
Beast boy:*poof there he is*  
  
Kaos:*grin evilly*.*glomps beast boy*  
  
Beast boy:DUDE! what the heck are you doing!?!?  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha! Lady Kagome there you are! I was talking to you and then *poof* you were gone!!!!! Whered you.*sees all the bishujo* *is in heaven*  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku: *still trying to escape*  
  
MLotS:*chewing on acorns*  
  
Kaos: um.I have one more question.  
  
MLotS:*sighs* yes what is it?  
  
Kaos: .WHY are you a giant SQUIRREL!?!?!?  
  
MLoT: .I JUST AM!!!!!  
  
Kaos: o ok.*ties giant boulder onto his leg**pushes him off of cliff* .That was fun.*goes back to glomping beast boy*  
  
Beast boy: *cant breath*  
  
Miroku:*walks over to Chisara*  
  
Chisara:*feels something on butt* ...*sweatdrops* RAH!!!!!!!!!*throws shiney thing at him* AH NO SHINEY COME BACK TO ME!!!!!  
  
Kurama: HEY! no one touches my bishujo!!!  
  
Miroku: *runs away*.*walks over to Ryu*  
  
Ryu: *feels something on butt* RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:*runs away(again)*.*walks over to Saiyou*  
  
Saiyou:*feels something on butt*.*turns around quickly* WAH! *starts to cry*  
  
Miroku: *sweatdrops*.* tries to walk away*  
  
Saiyou: O no you don't! *throws fireballs at him*  
  
Miroku: ouch.*burnt flesh*.*walks over to Kaos*  
  
Kaos: *glomping beast boy*  
  
Miroku: *thinks better of it and runs away*  
  
Chisara: Kurama, you do care!!!  
  
Kurama: What? Where did you get that idea?  
  
Chisara: *holds up hard-copy of story* Right here. *reads* (quote)Kurama: HEY! no one touches my bishujo!!!  
  
Kurama: It was just a reaction!!  
  
Chisara: You're so sweet!! *glomps Kurama again*  
  
Kurama: Not again.  
  
Ryu: So link.how do you like sushi?  
  
Link: love it.why?  
  
Ryu: *thinking of killing Ruto* oh nothing.  
  
Link:.I hate pink too...and tights...so you know how annoying these things are?!!?  
  
Kaos: *is disturbed*  
  
Ryu:.hate pink huh?..you know.Zelda wears pink.  
  
Link:.exactly.  
  
Ryu: Yatta!! And yes I hate tights *grumbles*  
  
Link:.*bad memories*  
  
Ryu:.yeah.you know if you go fishing, you can take the guys hat!!  
  
Link: The annoying one who works at the counter and always scratches his armpit?  
  
Ryu: yeah!!!  
  
Link:.cool.  
  
Saiyou:.I want Inuyasha  
  
Chisara: Hey kaos? Why don't you just marry beast boy?  
  
Kaos: Because then I could only have one bishie!!!!! *walks over to Sesshomaru and Naraku* And then I couldn't glomp them!!!  
  
Jaken: *walks into story* Sesshomaru-Sama!  
  
Chisara:See See! I told you that's how you say his name!  
  
Everyone: WHATEVER!  
  
Sesshomaru: *still tied up* mmph mmph!  
  
Jaken: I'll save you my lord! *takes out staff and uses fire*  
  
Sesshomaru: *is free*  
  
Kaos: oooo.fire.*takes Jakens staff*  
  
Jaken: Hey! Give that back!  
  
Kaos: *pushes away* go away you annoy me! * swings staff around*.how does this damn thing work!?  
  
Jaken: Hmph! I'm not telling!  
  
Kaos: Do you have to kill someone with it or something? *looks at Jaken evilly*  
  
Jaken: *gulps*  
  
Kaos: *starts banging staff on Jaken's head*  
  
Saiyou: Oh oh!! Pick me pick me I know!!!!!  
  
Kaos: *stops hitting Jaken to give Saiyou deadpan look* How could you?  
  
Saiyou: DUH! I watch the show stupid!  
  
Kaos: fine then.how?  
  
Saiyou: You say I call upon the power of the staff and hold it upright.  
  
Kaos: That's it?!*sweatdrops*.*flips staff upright*  
  
Jaken: Crap.  
  
Kaos: Mwuahahahahaha! I call upon the power of the staff! *fire shoots out*  
  
Everyone: ooooo ahhhhh  
  
Kaos: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Chisara:.RUN!  
  
Kaos: *Lighting everything on fire* 


End file.
